The Broken Promise
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Tanggal 27 April bukanlah tanggal yang baik bagi Usui dan Misaki. Apa yang terjadi? RnR please!


_"__Kau harus berjanji kau akan cepat kembali.."_

_"Ya... aku berjanji... setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... Tunggu aku.."_

_CKIIIITTT_

_BRUAKKKKK_

_"TAKUMI!"_

.

.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama!**

**Pairing: TakuMisa forever!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**Rated: ****K+**

**Warning: Disarankan untuk orang yang gampang terharu untuk menaruh kotak tisu disamping untuk jaga-jaga. Dan mungkin karakternya agak OOC juga.**

**.**

**.**

**The Broken Promise**

**Oneshot**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"TAKUMI!" Misaki terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya bergerak menyapu seluruh ruangan yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan melalui jendela kamarnya itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan sedikit tercekat.

Matanya segera berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengingat mimpi yang ia alami barusan. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan dari mimpinya terus muncul di pikirannya.

Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu... Kejadian pahit yang terjadi pada tanggal 27 April..

Dengan suara serak, ia memohon, "..Tolong... jangan mimpi ini lagi..."

Air matanya pun menetes dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

_Flashback_

_1 tahun yang lalu... 24 April 20**_

_Misaki tengah membereskan laporan-laporan pekerjaannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya._

_"Masuk," perintah Misaki. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, ia segera membaca laporan pekerjaannya kembali. _

_"Jadi begini __caramu menyambut kedatanganku?" _

_Kalimat itu segera membuat Misaki berhenti bekerja. Sebenarnya bukan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh orang itu, melainkan pemilik suara tersebut. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah atasannya a.k.a kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya._

_"T..Takumi!" _

_"Hey.. tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu kagetnya. Aku tahu kau kangen denganku. Untuk mengobatinya, cukup dengan kecupan di sini,"Usui memajukan bibirnya._

_Bukannya kecupan dari Misaki yang ia dapat malah kecupan dari kotak pensil. _

_"Aw!"_

_"Dasar baka!" ucap Misaki, tidak peduli rintihan kekasihnya itu._

_Walaupun Usui adalah kekasih Misaki, Misaki tetap saja tega memukuli kekasihnya itu jika ia bertindak bodoh. Misaki segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Usui._

_"Masih sakit?" tanya Misaki. Tangannya meraih wajah Usui dan mengamati bibir Usui dengan tatapan khawatir._

_"Masih.. coba kecup aku siapa tahu bisa sembuh.." goda Usui._

_BLETAK_

_"Akh! Sakit, Misaki!"_

_"Itu salahmu, baka! Sempat-sempatnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak sibuk? Lagipula bagaimana jika dilihat yang lain?" tanya Misaki kesal. Kadang atasan sekaligus kekasihnya ini sering juga bertingkah seperti anak kecil._

_"Biarkan saja, toh aku juga minta cium dari kekasihku," ucap Usui cuek._

_Misaki menghela napas. Benar-benar deh..._

_"Lagipula ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Misaki._

_"Hmm..." Usui memasang wajah berpikir. "Karena ada kau di sini."_

_Laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera meraih pinggang Misaki dan memeluknya erat. Mata Misaki melebar. _

_"He-hey.. kita.. sedang di kantor. Le-paskan aku," Misaki meronta-ronta di pelukan Usui._

_"Apakah aku tidak boleh memeluk orang yang sangat kucintai?"_

_Pertanyaan itu membuat rontaan Misaki berhenti._

_"Takumi.." ucap Misaki sambil menatap wajah Usui. Mata emerald Usui memancarkan seluruh perasaannya kepada mata hazel Misaki. Entah, tatapan Usui kali ini berbeda. Misaki yakin ia pernah bertatapan mata dengan Usui, tetapi kali ini ada perasaan yang mengganjal dibalik tatapan Usui._

_CLEK_

_"Akh.. mataku! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk melihat adegan ini~" ucap Gerrard sambil menutupi matanya._

_"Nii-san.. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucap Usui sambil melepaskan Misaki. "Yahh.. mungkin hampir jadi jika Nii-san tidak masuk," sambung Usui lagi sambil tertawa._

_Misaki mencubit lengan Usui, mukanya sangat merah sekarang._

_Gerrard tertawa melihatnya._

_"Jadi, kau sudah siap? Supir sudah menunggu di lobby," ucap Gerrard._

_Misaki bingung mendengar ucapan Gerrard. Supir? Siap?_

_"Suruh tunggu sebentar, aku belum pamit dengannya," ucap Usui sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya, menyuruh Gerrard pergi._

_Tak ingin adiknya meledak, Gerrard pun beranjak pergi. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, kenapa tiba-tiba Usui pamit ke Misaki? Biasanya juga ia langsung pergi. Apakah ia..._

_PLAKK_

_Gerrard segera memukul dahinya. Bodoh sekali jika ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya. Adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Itu pasti._

_Setelah pintu sudah tertutup, Misaki segera menghujani Usui dengan pertanyaan._

_"Kau mau kemana? Dengan siapa? Berapa lama? Urusan penting?" Misaki sedikit terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus._

_Usui tersenyum dan mencium kening Misaki._

_"Aku mau ke luar kota, bersama rekan kerjaku, 3 hari, dan ya, itu urusan penting," Usui menjawab semua pertanyaan Misaki dalam satu kalimat._

_Begitu mendengar Usui akan pergi, Misaki merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. _

_Usui menarik tangan Misaki dan berjalan keluar. Mereka berjalan ke depan pintu lift. Di depan pintu lift, mereka berbincang lagi._

_"__Tetapi.. 3 hari lagi kan.."_

_"Ulang tahunku? Ya, aku tahu," Usui menyambung ucapan Misaki._

_"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Misaki._

_"Karena ini urusan yang saa..ngat penting."_

_DING_

_Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam._

_Di dalam lift pun, Misaki diam saja. Ia merasa berat untuk membiarkan Usui pergi._

_"Hey, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Usui, membuyarkan lamunan Misaki._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini jika aku mau pergi. Ada yang salah?" tanya Usui sambil memandang Misaki dengan khawatir. Tangannya mengelus pipi Misaki perlahan._

_Misaki menatap Usui dan menyentuh tangan Usui yang sedang mengelus pipinya._

_"Aku... merasakan hal yang aneh.. itu terasa seperti firasat yang buruk..." jelas Misaki. _

_Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka pun keluar. Kini mereka berdiri di depan lobby._

_"Kau harus berjanji kau akan cepat kembali.." tambah Misaki._

_"Ya... aku berjanji... setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... Tunggu aku.."_

_Misaki mengangguk dan memeluk Usui. Usui pun membalas __pelukannya dengan menarik Misaki lebih erat lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Momen-momen seperti ini sudah pernah mereka alami bersama. Hanya saja.. momen kali ini seperti yang terakhir kalinya._

_Misaki menyadari bahwa Usui sudah ditunggu di luar, jadi ia melepaskan pelukannya. Usui menyentuh tangan Misaki dan menggenggamnya erat. Sambil tersenyum satu sama lain, perlahan.. Usui berjalan keluar meninggalkan Misaki._

_Misaki memandang Usui dari dalam dengan tatapan sedih. Di dalam hatinya, tidak berhenti ia mengucapkan doa agar Usui selamat. Pandangan mereka belum terputus dan Misaki berharap pandangan mereka tidak akan pernah terputus._

_Sebelum Usui masuk ke mobil, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Misaki dan mengucapkan 'Love you' lalu ia tersenyum. Misaki membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Usui pun masuk ke mobil dan senyum Misaki pun menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ini adalah senyuman terakhir Usui kepada Misaki._

_._

_._

_3 hari selanjutnya__.._

_Misaki sedang membaca buku di apartemennya. Ia sedang menghabiskan waktu membaca buku karena sebentar lagi Usui akan pulang dari luar kota. Ia sangat merindukan Usui. Walaupun ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya karena kejadian aneh yang terjadi 3 hari belakangan ini._

_Jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Usui lewat telpon, kadang-kadang Usui suka mengucapkan hal-hal aneh seperti,_

_"Jika aku pergi lagi, jangan terlalu merindukanku ya? Pasti itu sangat sakit.."_

_Awalnya Misaki merespon karena ia pikir Usui hanya bercanda karena selanjutnya Usui langsung bercanda._

_Namun lagi-lagi Usui mengucapkan hal-hal aneh._

_"Kau harus jaga baik-baik dirimu, jika aku tidak ada kau harus kuat. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku nanti malah tidak bisa konsentrasi.."_

_Dan 1 jam yang lalu, Usui mengucapkan._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Misaki. Walaupun aku tak ada di sana bersamamu, jaga dirimu.. ingatlah itu.."_

_Memikirkan itu membuat Misaki tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya. Ia segera menutup bukunya dan memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan ia menghela nafas. Tarik... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... _

_Belum selesai Misaki mengeluarkan nafas, seseorang sudah mendobrak pintunya. Sebenarnya bukan mendobrak tetapi membuka secara cepat sehingga terdengar seperti didobrak._

_Ketika Misaki berdiri, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol bingkai foto yang terletak di meja. Bingkai foto itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Misaki melihat ke bingkai foto itu sejenak sebelum melihat ke Gerrard yang sedang terengah-engah._

_"Misaki..." panggil Gerrard. "Takumi..."_

_DEG!_

_._

_._

_**It's so hard to lose the one you love**_

_**To finally have to say goodbye**_

_._

_._

_Banyak orang berdiri di depan ruang UGD dengan muka sedih. Ada yang menangis, ada juga yang tegar. Semuanya terlarut dalam suasana __kesedihan._

_Itulah pemandangan yang Misaki lihat saat pertama kali memasuki rumah sakit._

_Bisa dilihat Misaki, Maria, guru yang paling akrab dengan Usui, menangis terisak-isak di pelukan tunangannya._

_Berbeda lagi dengan Igarashi Tora, sahabat Usui, mukanya pucat pasi dan duduk diam seperti tidak ada nyawa lagi di dalam tubuhnya. _

_._

_._

_**You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on**_

_**And all that you can do is cry**_

_._

_._

_Kaki Misaki dengan langkah pelan, membawa dirinya mendekat ke mereka semua. Ia tidak menangis juga tidak shock. Tidak ada ekspresi sedikit pun di mukanya. Hanya ekspresi tegar terlukis di mukanya._

_Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggapnya orang yang berhati dingin tetapi orang yang dekat dengannya tahu bahwa ia menangis di dalam hati sekarang. Bertahan untuk menangis memang sangat sakit rasanya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. _

_Yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Usui Takumi. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis._

_._

_._

_"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

_"Takumi... ia.. kecelakaan.."_

_"Dokter mengatakan keadaannya sangat kritis.. Harapan untuk bertahan hidup sangat kecil, kemungkinan hanya 10%.."_

_._

_._

_Kondisinya sangat kritis..._

_Harapan untuk bisa bertahan hidup sangat kecil..._

_Hanya 10%.._

_Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di otak Misaki. Di dalam benaknya, tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun __hari ini akan tiba._

_Apakah Tuhan sedang mengujinya saat ini?_

_Ataukah..._

_Tuhan membencinya sampai-sampai harus mengambil Takumi dari hidupnya?_

_Tangannya yang terkepal bergetar hebat saat mengingat kata-kata terakhir Usui 2 jam yang lalu saat menelponnya. _

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Misaki. Walaupun aku tak ada di sana bersamamu, jaga dirimu.. ingatlah itu.."_

_Apakah yang ia maksud itu sekarang?_

_Misaki berhenti di depan pintu UGD lalu pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang dokter kenalan Gerrard keluar._

_"Yamato-sensei, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Gerrard dengan suara bergetar._

_Semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah Yamato-sensei. Menunggu jawaban yang diharapkan bisa menjadi kabar baik._

_"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelematkannya.. Tetapi lukanya terlalu parah dan dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah... maaf... Usui-san tidak bisa diselamatkan.. Kalian bisa melihatnya.."_

_Dunia Misaki langsung runtuh begitu mendengar perkataan Yamato-sensei. Tas yang dipegangnya langsung jatuh. Dengan nafas yang mulai memberat dan tenggorokan yang tersumbat, Misaki berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti seorang zombie memasuki ruangan itu._

_Beberapa peralatan medis sudah dilepas dan terletak di samping tempat tidur__ Usui. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan iba yang sedang tertuju padanya. Misaki menghela napas tetapi ia tidak bisa karena tenggorokannya tersumbat dan air matanya sudah ingin jatuh sekarang juga. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan pelan-pelan menarik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu. Tangannya bergetar begitu hebat menggenggam selimut putih itu._

_Misaki pun membuka matanya dan melihat ke tubuh pemuda itu. Air matanya langsung menetes ke pipinya saat melihat senyum di wajahnya. Misaki hampir mengira bahwa ia sedang tidur tetapi mengingat ia sudah tidak ada, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Tidak pernah ia mengira, kekasihnya kini sudah terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur._

_"T...Ta-kumi... k..kena-pa..? Ke-napa kau meninggalkan aku? KENAPA?" teriak Misaki histeris sambil menggenggam tangan Usui yang sudah kaku._

_"TAKUMI! BANGUN!" ucap Misaki sambil memukul-mukul Usui._

_Gerrard langsung mendekat ke Misaki dan menahannya. Tetapi Misaki memberontak dan tetap menggenggam tangan Usui._

_"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN BERSAMANYA!"_

_"Misaki... mohon tenanglah..."_

_Misaki menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih memberontak. _

_"LEPAS!"_

_"MISAKI!" Kali ini Gerrard berteriak. Tetapi melihat muka Misaki yang basah oleh air mata semakin membuatnya kasihan. "Misaki tenanglah.."_

_Misaki masih memberontak. Namun Gerrard mengencangkan pegangannya dan mencoba untuk membawa Misaki keluar._

_"Gerrard-san, tolong.." Misaki memohon. "T-Takumi-"_

_Gerrard memeluk Misaki. Membiarkan Misaki untuk menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupnya. Gerrard membiarkan Misaki untuk berteriak dan menangis sepuas-puasnya karena kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya._

_End of Flashback_

.

.

_27 __April 20**_

Sebuah tangan putih menyentuh batu nisan marmer putih yang dingin dan basah karena hujan. Tangan itu pelan-pelan menelusuri tulisan hiragana yang tertulis di sana. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia menyentuh tulisan _Ta-ku-mi_. Ia selalu menyukai nama itu.

"Hei.. selamat ulang tahun.." Sebuah senyum kecil tampak di roman mukanya. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena basah yang disebabkan oleh gerimis. Walaupun gerimis, matahari tetap bersinar dan membuat air yang menetes dari rambutnya bersinar seperti permata di siang hari.

.

.

_**Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on**_

_**When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone**_

.

.

Mukanya membuat ekspresi sakit yang begitu nyeri dan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, mengalir begitu deras di pipinya yang basah ketika tangannya mencengkeram erat batu nisan yang ada di depannya. Bahunya bergetar, isakan-isakan yang ditahan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup erat.

"Aku benci padamu..."

_Bohong, _sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya.

Misaki tertawa kecil dan jatuh tersungkur di depan batu nisan tersebut. "Kau pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku berbohong... baka Takumi.."

.

.

_**When the last tear drop falls**_

_**I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories**_

_**And all of what used to be**_

.

.

Perlahan ia bergeser ke samping batu nisan itu, menyandarkan bahunya dan sisi dari wajahnya di batu marmer yang dingin sementara air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya, tangannya masih menempel di ukiran namanya.

.

.

_**When the last tear drop falls**_

_**I will stand tall**_

.

.

Bibirnya bergerak tanpa sadar, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia katakan di pikirannya, suaranya mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk bisikan. "Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

_**And know that you're here with me in my heart**_

_**When the last tear drop falls**_

.

.

Tangan Misaki terkepal dan ia memukul batu nisan itu, sebuah isakan tangis terdengar lagi. "Aku benar-benar membencimu, kau tahu? Meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, dasar baka Takumi!"

Hidup tetap berlanjut baginya, bumi tetap berputar, matahari menghilang di ufuk barat, lalu bulan muncul dan pergi lagi sampai matahari bersinar lagi. Semua yang berada di sekitar Misaki tetap berjalan, tidak tersentuh oleh kematiannya.

"Misaki..?"

Seorang laki-laki memanggil namanya.

Misaki menoleh dan mendapatkan Gerrard yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau berkunjung lagi?" tanya Gerrard sambil berjongkok di samping Misaki.

"Ya.. sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya.." ucap Misaki sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oh.." Begitulah respon yang diberikan Gerrard.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, kau pasti mau bercerita kepada Takumi kan?" tanya Misaki sambil berdiri.

"Ya, tapi tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu," ucap Gerrard sambil merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat. Misaki menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari rumah sakit, setahun yang lalu saat kematiannya. Seorang perawat yang memberikan ini padaku. Katanya ini adalah surat yang ditulis Takumi untuk Misaki," ucap Gerrard sambil melihat ke arah Misaki. Dapat dilihat oleh matanya, ekspresi muka Misaki yang berubah.

"Maaf, baru sekarang aku bisa memberikannya. Aku baru ingat hal itu hari ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada Misaki.

"Taka pa-apa. Walaupun terlambat, aku senang kau memberikannya padaku," ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sedikit dipaksakan karena saat ini dia ingin menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana kabar Keitaro?" tanya Gerrard kepada Misaki sebelum Misaki pergi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang tidur siang ditemani Suzuna."

"Jaga dirimu, baik-baik."

.

.

_**So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on**_

_**But my destination still unknown, oh yeah**_

_**Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?**_

_**When I was meant to walk these streets alone**_

.

.

Misaki berjalan dengan gontai menelusuri jalan ke apartemennya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Usui. Ia masih mengharapkan Usui berada di sini bersamanya, menemaninya pergi.

.

.

_**If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight**_

_**It would be to have you right back by my side**_

.

.

Misaki memasuki apartemennya dengan senyum di wajahnya, berjalan memasuki lorong apartemennya dan membuka pintu kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar itu perlahan dan berhenti di depan sebuah ranjang kecil, tempat anaknya berada. Rambut blonde yang mirip dengan Usui, hanya itu yang terlihat di balik selimut. Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum yang ditambah dengan rasa sakit, ia menyentuh dan mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

Anak mereka dan kuburannyalah yang ditinggalkan dia bersama Misaki. Anak mereka adalah alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

_**When the last tear drop falls**_

_**I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Misaki duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sebelah ranjang itu. Ia membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca suratnya. Air matanya jatuh satu per satu di surat itu dan lama-lama semakin deras, seperti hujan di luar. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya dan menangis tertahan begitu mengingat anaknya yang sedang tidur. Misaki menghentikan tangisnya dan bergerak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Love you…" Misaki berbisik sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

_Hai, Misa-chan…_

_Bisa kupastikan hanya kau yang membaca surat ini. Surat pertama dan terakhir dari Usui Takumi. Kau boleh merasa bangga karena itu._

_Mencintaimu adalah pilihan terakhir dari hidupku sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku sedang menyakitimu. Jadi, maafkanlah aku…Maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu mencintaiku.. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis karena aku…_

_Aku harap kau tidak menangis begitu membaca surat ini karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menangis sendirian. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa di sana untuk menenangkanmu. Maaf… Maaf… Benar-benar maaf…_

_Misaki, jagalah baik-baik anak kita. Anak kita adalah tanda cinta kita. Sayangilah ia dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan keberadaannya, itu adalah satu-satunya cara bagi kita untuk bersama. Dan tersenyumlah, itu akan menandakan kita sebagai pasangan yang bahagia. Aku juga pasti akan tersenyum dari kejauhan. Love you…_

.

.

~ The End ~

(Author's Corner)

Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Usui Takumi. Maaf ya telat.. :P Semoga makin ganteng dan langgeng ama Misaki hehe.. XD

Kedua, fic ini dibuat untuk Maid-sama CC dan para reader yang suka membaca fanfic maid-sama khususnya yang berasal dari Indonesia. Dengan tema "Enjoy the Tragedy" saya buat fic ini sepenuh hati saya dengan harap para reader akan menyukainya. =)

Walaupun saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini cocok dengan temanya (-.-"), saya harap anda menghargai karya buatan saya.

Jujur saya sempat menitikkan air mata begitu menulis tentang surat yang diberikan Usui Takumi. Bagaimana dengan anda semua? Semoga fic ini menjadi favorit bagi anda semua dan jangan lupa untuk review!


End file.
